A multiprocessor assembly (Heidelberg POLYP) consisting of 36 Motorola MC 68000 microprocessors will be installed to process diagnostic image data from the ultrafast laser scanner microscope. The POLYP system will be assembled at Heidelberg and brought to Tucson in 1983. It will provide very high computing power at moderate cost, and is the first promising approach to the economical processing of the massive data stream produced by the laser scanner, and in medical diagnostic imaging in general. The system processes tasks with dynamically controlled priotities, with task/processor scheduling being accomplished by a special sync-bus-system. Existing software can be run. The algorithms for cervical cell recognition and classification will be implemented. This grant is a direct companion grant to the ultrafast laser scanner (Grant No. 5R01 CA244-66-05), and will provide the computational facility for the cervical, and bladder cancer prescreening in automated clinical cytology.